Bittersweet Endings
by BM201
Summary: Hidan and Sakura Lemon, sequel to Got you by the balls.


I Don't Own NARUTO (I wish I did though *sad face*)

"Sakura," I looked away from a new scroll that Itachi brought to me. Kakuzu was standing at the door of the medical ward, his face covered as usual.

"Yes?" I set the scroll down.

"You heal him, that's not my mess." He walked away. I sighed heavily, _let's get this over with_, and walked out of ward to the room I shared with Hidan. Reaching it I saw him asleep stretched across our bed, with his pike through the middle of his chest. A vein briefly popped out of my forehead at the blood covering the blanket.

"I didn't know that you could still do your rituals, without a dick." That woke him, and he sat up with his back to the head board to look me over.

"You fucking bitch, come over here and fucking heal me already."

"Hidan, shut up or else you'll be like this forever." I walked to the side of the bed and sat. "Where is it?" I looked around the room, but no dick. He started sliding off his pants, and I almost laughed at the sight of **it** tied in place.

"Don't you fucking laugh!" I coughed a little to try to hide the giggle that slipped pass my lips.

"Okay, can you undo it, please?" He pulled the pike from his chest and used it to cut the rope. I grabbed _him_ and put it back in place before letting my chakra flow to his injury. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes; he had his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

"Pay attention to fixing the merchandise, bitch." He said, with his eyes still shut. Glaring at him, I looked down at how far the progress was along. _Nerves fully functional_, I smirked and slightly squeezed him…..well not really slight. "FUCK!" He jerked away from me.

"Oops I'm sorry Hidan." I reached out again, but his hand grabbed my wrist to stop me. "I have to finish healing you." He hesitantly let me go, and I gently touched him and started healing again. Five minutes later, I was finished and stood up. "Your welcome."

"Fucking bitch."

"Call me that again and I will rip it back off and not heal you." I growled and walked to the door. All of a sudden his arms wrapped around me and I flew and landed on the bed with Hidan on top of me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's been a fucking week since we fucked, bitch." I rolled my eyes, but didn't do anything to move him. I have wanted him for a while now. He pulled down my skirt and shorts, when he went for my underwear, but I slapped is hand away and rolled us.

"These are my favorite." I stood up with both of my legs on the sides of him and started taking off my underwear as slow tease. I unzipped my shirt to my stomach and let my breasts almost all of the way out. Impatiently he reached up and pulled me down onto him, I put my hand between us and guided him into me. I bit my lip and let out a breathily moan, at his size and how full I was, his hands on my hips made me roll in a circle and start to bounce. Closing my eyes I reached my hand out and scratched down his chest.

"Shit." Our pace picked up, and I felt his hands on my breasts kneading them hard. My orgasm was coming fast and I frankly heard a loud crash as I came, and brought Hidan with. I felt him lean up and his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I opened my eyes and broke off the kiss; the sound of the door opening had me getting off of Hidan and under the blanket. "The fuck do you want?" Hidan asked.

"Keep it down." Kakuzu said and I heard the door close. Taking the blanket off, I noticed that we were lower than usual. Hidan smirked at me and rolled off of the bed to the….floor? I stood up, we broke the bed.

"Guess you missed me more than you let off."

"Shut Up!"

"The bed is coming out of both of your pay." I heard Kakuzu again from outside the door. Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled me to him in another kiss.

"Cherry-Chan, are you okay?" Before we could react, Tobi opened the door all of the way. Revealing us (**ME!**) to him, and everyone out there.

"TOBI!"

**Ahhhhhh, there ya'll go I hope I didn't disappoint too much to those who wanted a sequel to my other story. Anyways….thanks for reading. PEACE !/**


End file.
